


Cliché, Clouds

by ChestnutJinx



Series: Writober 2018 [2]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Clouds, Dancer Lee Howon | Hoya, I Just Wanted To Write About This Ship Okay, I Know Hoya Is Not A Member Of Infinite Anymore, M/M, Photographer Kim Myungsoo | L, Photographs, Pining Kim Myungsoo | L, fanwriterit, writober2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChestnutJinx/pseuds/ChestnutJinx
Summary: Kim Myungsoo likes to take photos of nice landscapes, of his friends, of clouds, and of good-looking strangers.Read: Myungsoo sees Hoya and unconsciously starts taking photos of him.





	Cliché, Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> The prompts for Day 2 were Cliché and Clouds.  
> I often find stories where the protagonist is a photographer, and somehow meets a stranger who is interesting enough that they want to take photos of them very badly, even without them noticing. That's why I thought that this could be a good idea for a cliché, but I'm not sure everyone else considers it a cliché. It's probably more of a trope than anything.  
> It was hard to come up with an idea for this shot, but I hope the result is good enough. For one, I'm satisfied.

The clouds, that day, looked unbelievably pretty. And Myungsoo wanted to capture as much as he could of them.

They weren't those huge, puffy clouds that pop up whenever it's about to rain, nor those small scraps of clouds that seemed to stain the sky rather than adorn it. They were long and thin, like garlands decorating the nice shade of the sky in the early morning. The delicate, pastel colour of the dawn was  coloring everything around - the buildings of a clean, yellow light, brighting up the trees and the grass with a clear, fresh shade of green, and last but not least the pink shade on the edges of the clouds that were closer to the sun.

Although he wasn't the type to stay in the same place for hours just to take one photo, Myungsoo had learned how to capture the moments he wanted to fix in time and remember-- and that required, sometimes, to stay in the same place for hours. Plus that hill was one of his favorite places where to take photos, because different people showed up every time and the scenery always looked new and beautiful. Definitely worth the trouble of waking up early to go there while there weren't too many people around.

As usual, Myungsoo placed the tripod on the best spot - one of the highest, far enough from the path that led to the top - and started taking the photos. The air was a little chilly, but not cold to the point it would be unbearable. He took some photos, regulating the camera and the lens according to what he wanted to capture and hoping that the result would be as close to the original as possible.

Then he saw him.

Myungsoo had noticed him some other time - on a similar morning in that same place, and once in the city, in a coincidence he couldn't believe could be true. That day as well, as he saw the man slowing down his run and walking, sweat damping his bangs, Myungsoo couldn't believe he was actually there, in the same place as him.

Without noticing, he took a photo of him, the muscular shoulders all tense and his chest slowly rising and falling to get back to a regular breathing. That wasn't the body of a guy who spent most of his time taking photos and working at some 24/7 market; it looked more like the body of a guy who trained constantly for-- well, for something. Not that Myungsoo could know, of course, since he had never said a single word to the guy. In fact, he didn't know a thing about that stranger: not his name, not what he did every day. The only thing he knew was that he was a handsome man with one of the sharpest jawlines Myungsoo had ever seen, a manly and kinda sexy appearance that could fade away instantly behind his cute smile. Now that he met for the second time on top of that hill, Myungsoo could try and guess that it was the usual spot he went to for a jog, but he couldn't say for sure.

The man was finally starting to relax his shoulders and was walking toward the top of the hill. Myungsoo followed him with his gaze, hoping that the guy wouldn't notice the creeper with a black hoodie staring at him, and his hands moved by themselves, snapping another photo. The camera clicked, but in that specific moment it sounded more like someone pulling the trigger of a gun: loud, too loud.

That was when the man looked straight at him. And walked closer.

 _Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck..._  Myungsoo bit his lower lip, feeling tense, and turned away the camera almost immediately. But the harm was done.

"Hey."

Sure, Myungsoo liked taking photos of people and didn't mind being around others, but he was too shy to face a stranger alone, especially in that way. He unconsciously lowered his head, getting ready for the reaction. Most definitely an angry one, and with all the reason to be: who would accept a stranger taking pictures of them without their permission?

"Can I see that photo?"

Myungsoo immediately looked at his face in disbelief.  _Damn,_  he was so close. He could see the lightest shadow of stubble on his jaw, his skin pores, his moles. A level of detail he hadn't ever been able to capture with his eyes before. And the first time ever he got to hear that low, slightly husky voice. "Huh?" he exhaled, still baffled.

"The photo. The one you took just now." The stranger smiled,  _god, so handsome_ , and pointed at the camera. "Can I see it?"

Myungsoo glanced at his camera, then at the stranger, then at the camera again. He nodded imperceptibly, and got next to the man to show him the small screen on the back of the camera.

Turns out, it was a great photo. The figure of the guy was slightly dark against his background - the light blue of the dawn right behind him, the clouds framing his image nicely. A great photo. Too bad the stranger probably wanted him to delete it immediately.

"Cool!" the man said. "I want it. Email it to me when you can."

Pretty sure to have heard him wrong, Myungsoo glanced at him carefully. "You... huh?"

The guy smiled again. "What? It's a photo of my. Can't I have a copy? Do I need to pay a fee?"

A little dazzled by that smile, Myungsoo laughed nervously. "No, of course not. Um." He took his phone and handed it to him. "Give me your email, I'll give it to you as soon as I get home."

With a smooth gesture, the stranger took his phone and started tapping on the keyboard. "What's your name?" he asked in the meantime.

"Kim Myungsoo", he answered automatically. He could feel himself blushing. He wished he was a better actor when it came to social interactions. "You?"

"Lee Howon."

The handsome Lee Howon gave back his phone. Myungsoo looked at the address immediately, and smiled a little.

"'Hoya'?"

Howon nodded. "That's my nickname. But you can call me Lee Howon-ssi."

Myungsoo laughed again. "Sure. Then I'll send the photo to you soon, Howon-ssi."

Howon nodded. "Thanks, that's great. I really have to go now, though," he added, looking at his watch. "So I'll see you around, I guess."

 _I hope so,_ Myungsoo thought. "Yeah, see you."

The man moved a couple steps away, then turned back to Myungsoo. "Ah, also. If you ever need a model, you can ask me anytime. I'm the best you can possibly find."

Myungsoo laughed, and would have answered immediately if he hadn't been too overwhelmed by what just happened. Before he could say anything, Howon had already moved much farther, gaving him just a little wave before starting to jog again.

With a little sigh, Myungsoo glanced at the screen of his camera. He smiled.

It really was a great day to take photos, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ChestnutJinx)   
>  [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/ChestnutJinx)


End file.
